borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caustic Caverns
The Caustic Caverns are a vast network of tunnels underneath Sanctuary's mining berth, and the prime location of Dahl's mining operations upon Pandora. The resultant caverns are now full of corrosive pools and mountains of trash. Inhabitants Common Enemies *Crystalisks *Spiderants *Threshers *Varkids Notable Enemies *Blue *Creeper Points of Interest Abandoned Mining Site Abandoned Mining Site is an open area sparsely populated with crystalisks, threshers, and a few varkids. There are old rail tracks crossing the area here and huge airlock doors that can be opened for objectives for Minecart Mischief. Of note is the badass pyre thresher that often spawns on the rail tracks near the New-U station, making the area very difficult for an unwary player. Creeper Nest A small cave in the north-west section of the map that houses several creepers. The cave can be found behind breakable blocks that appear in the style of Minecraft smooth stone. These blocks can be broken with melee attacks to tunnel deeper into the cave. After a short distance, the tunnel emerges into a cave where several creepers spawn one by one. Finally, the last creeper to spawn is the Badass Creeper. The creepers have a chance to drop a Minecraft-themed head for a random class when killed, and have a chance to drop a Tediore shotgun called the Blockhead, or a Hyperion sniper called the Longbow, which shoots Minecraft arrows. There are different types of Blocks which can be mined in this area: *Dirt: The brown blocks with a rough surface are referred to as Dirt Blocks. Mining this block takes 2 melee smashes. They yield nothing. *Smooth Stone: The gray block with no dots on it is referred to as Smooth Stone Block. Mining this block takes 3 melee smashes. They yield nothing. *Coal Ore: The block with black dots on it is referred to as a Coal Ore Block. Mining this block takes 4 melee smashes. They yield ammunition of all types. *Gold Ore: The block with yellow/gold dots on it is referred to as a Gold Ore Block. Mining this block takes 6 melee smashes. They yield a stack of money. *Eridium Ore: The block with purple dots on it is referred to as an Iridium Ore Block. Mining this block takes 6-8 melee smashes. They yield Eridium. NOTE: Creepers' explosions can cause these Blocks to break. The loot inside the Blocks do not disappear, but do get knocked around by the explosions. Any other forms of damage, except melee smashes, will not break the Blocks. Dahl Deep Core 06 Dahl Deep Core Six appears to be part of the operations hub that once serviced the mining operating in the Caustic Caverns. Doors that can be closed help to protect the interior of the complex from threats outside and a discoverable Vault symbol. Guardian Ruins Guardian Ruins is the site of a mining operation in some old eridian ruins. The area is sparsely populated with crystalisks. A rail cart abandoned on a bridge presents the discoverable start point for the mission, Minecart Mischief. Infested Warehouse Infested Warehouse is an abandoned warehouse area that has been overrun with varkids. Nether Hive Nether Hive is an area overrun by spiderants. It can be accessed via a door from Dahl Deep Core 06, or by a circuitous path around the fringes of the traversable areas of the Caustic Caverns. Oozing Discharge Oozing Discharge is a shoreline environment with precarious footing in places where combat can easily stray into the corrosive lake. The area is populated with both crystalisks and varkids. The Rumbling Shore The Rumbling Shore is an area where land meets the corrosive lake and is heavily populated by threshers. Varkid Ramparts The Varkid Ramparts are in the upper reaches of the old mining complex. Despite the name, there are actually few varkids here. Rather, it is overrun by spiderants. An open area at the top of Varkid Ramparts provides a number of lootable refuse heaps in a rough ring around a trapdoor that forms the final mission objective for The Lost Treasure. The Varkid Ramparts are accessed via an elevator platform between Nether Hive and Rumbling Shore. Challenges *Can't Feel A Thing *Ever Blow Bubbles...? *Harcheck's Revenge *Cult of the Vault *I Bet I Can Make It (Hidden) Notes *There is a hidden Dark Souls easter egg on a small island which can be accessed by characters with sufficient health and shield charge. Approaching a bonfire there will cause a white phantom to appear sitting in front of it. *The silhouette of Sanctuary's mining berth above appears ragged and damaged from below, but is actually smooth concrete when viewed from Sanctuary Hole. *A conveyor leading to a crusher in the top section of Infested Warehouse has a purple and white checkerboard placeholder texture inside it. *Adult Varkids occasionally spawn from the center and slowly fly towards the down to the ground, or land further up the ramparts and sometimes metamorphose into Badass or higher varkids.